


Around the round table

by Laughing_Loki



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Loki/pseuds/Laughing_Loki
Summary: Драбблы по Мечу короля Артура





	1. Лекарство от мыслей

**Author's Note:**

> Вортигерн на троне и наследник рядом

— Все вон, — Вортигерну пришлось повысить голос, чтобы раскричавшиеся послы его услышали. Блаженная тишина наступила мгновенно, но от накатывающейся волнами головной боли это уже не спасало. — Я сказал вон. Мерсия, тебя это тоже касается.  
Когда дверь за первым рыцарем захлопнулась, Вортигерн смог наконец-то выдохнуть и потереть наливающийся свинцовой тяжестью лоб. Казалось корона вдруг стала непомерно тяжелой и сдавливала голову, пытаясь убить незаконного правителя. Вортигерн закрыл глаза, почти инстинктивно обхватил пальцами рукоять Экскалибура и погладил её: металл будто бы ответил едва ощутимой вибрацией. Символ королевской власти важнее любой дурацкой короны и теперь он подчинялся только ему.  
Звякнула цепь, и на колени Вортигерна легли тёплые руки.  
— Мой король, — бархатный голос обволакивал. Не открывая глаз, Вортигерн протянул руку и сжал пальцы в вечно растрепанных пшеничных волосах. Несостоявшийся наследник престола хмыкнул и его горячие ладони заскользили вверх по бёдрам короля, быстро справились со шнуровкой штанов и дразняще-неторопливо огладили уже начинающий наливаться кровью член.  
Вортигерн нетерпеливо зашипел, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд:  
— Не играй со мной!  
— Мне казалось, вам нравятся такие игры, Ваше Величество, — в голосе Артура явно чувствовалась едва сдерживаемая насмешка. И ох как не вовремя Вортигерн решил на него посмотреть — чтобы увидеть в глазах мальчишки (хотя вряд ли кому-то, кроме Вортигерна, пришло бы в голову сейчас его так называть), который, даже сидя на цепи у трона своего правителя, умудрялся оставаться хозяином положения, ту же озорную и слегка безумную искру, что бывала в глазах Утера перед очередной «юношеской шалостью». Вортигерн дёрнул за ошейник, практически утыкая Артура лицом в свой пах. Не то чтобы мальчишка так уж был похож на отца, но иногда в его улыбке, глазах или жестах проскакивало что-то, от чего короля бросало в дрожь. Осколок прошлого, от которого Вортигерн был не в силах избавиться.  
Тем временем, Артур полностью освободил член Вортигерна и медленно, на пробу обвёл языком головку. Вортигерн застонал, сжимая одну руку на рукояти Экскалибура, а другую запуская в волосы Артура. Ещё несколько минут и все тяжелые мысли (а, если повезет, и мигрень) напрочь выветрятся из его головы. Артур как следует облизал головку и одним плавным движением опустился до конца, пропуская член своего короля глубоко в горло и утыкаясь носом ему в пах. Наградой ему послужил судорожный вздох и до боли сжатые в волосах пальцы.  
— Двигайся сам — или я тебе помогу.  
Артур послушно задвигал головой, поднимаясь почти полностью и снова насаживаясь до самого конца, каждый раз заставляя Вортигерна давиться воздухом. Через несколько минут, когда пальцы короля уже явственно подрагивали, Артур с похабным чмокающим звуком выпустил его член изо рта. Вортигерн не смог сдержать разочарованного стона, дёрнул за волосы, пытаясь притянуть мальчишку обратно. В этот раз он и не подумал слушаться.  
— Не так быстро, Ваше Величество, — в голосе, и так довольно низком, теперь явно слышалась хрипотца.  
— Не смей мне… — последнее слово потонуло в стоне, когда Артур сначала подул на влажную головку, а потом сполз чуть ниже и взял в рот поджавшиеся яйца. Неспешным движением прошёлся языком по всей длине, дразняще-легко обхватил губами головку и наконец-то позволил уже почти готовому скулить и просить Вортигерну перехватить инициативу и толкнуться в податливый рот, судорожно подбрасывая бёдра.  
Нескольких сильных движений хватило, чтобы короля накрыло волной наслаждения и смыло ей последние остатки рассудка. Он почти отстранённо смотрел, как из уголка рта Артура стекает его собственная сперма, устало прикрыл глаза…  
…и очнулся от вежливого, но настойчивого стука. Сладкое видение рассеялось, оставив после себя только пустоту в голове и лёгкость в теле.  
— Ваше Величество, послы обеспокоены, стоит ли им ждать продолжения аудиенции сегодня?


	2. Последнее утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что было до того, как Вортигерн попал к магам

Вортигерну показалось, что он только пять минут назад оторвался от книг и упал спать, когда дверь его покоев хлопнула и раздалось неприлично бодрое:  
— Доброе утро, твое высочество! Пора вставать.  
Принц закопался поглубже в гору меховых одеял:  
— Может, не надо? Моего отсутствия никто и не заметит, правда же…  
Паж привычно залез в меха чуть ли не по локоть:  
— Уилл, уйди-и-и-и! У тебя руки ледяные!  
— Если ты сейчас же не встанешь, мой принц, я буду вынужден вылить на тебя кувшин воды, который принёс для умывания.  
— Ты не посмеешь, я твой принц, — пробурчали из-под одеял.  
— Если ты опять опоздаешь — или вообще туда не явишься — накажут в том числе меня. А моя задница, знаешь ли, ещё более моя.  
— Не-а, она — моя.  
— Но болеть-то она будет у меня.  
Уиллу наконец-то удалось ухватить в коконе тонкую лодыжку, и он принялся бессовестно стягивать принца с постели.  
— Твоё величество, вставай, серьёзно. Пока у тебя ещё есть возможность позавтракать спокойно, а не запихивать в себя всё на ходу.  
Вортигерн пнул пажа пяткой по руке:  
— Ладно, ладно, встаю! — и нехотя уселся на кровати. Худое плечо высунулось из широкого ворота рубашки. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я вставал туда, где ты так замёрз?  
— Никто не заставляет тебя возиться с дурацким колодцем, — буркнул Уилл, переливая воду из кувшина в тазик для умывания.  
— И зачем ты трогал меня ледяными руками, когда сам весь такой тёплый? — голос принца раздался над самым ухом Уилла, руки крепко обхватили юношу за талию.  
— Ворт, не сейчас, серьёзно, мы торопимся! — Уилл со вздохом привычно откинул голову на плечо принцу. — Я тебе инжир принёс.  
— Где?! — Вортигерн крутанулся так, что чуть не опрокинул их обоих.  
— Стоять! Сначала умыться, потом одеться, потом поощрения!  
— Ты обращаешься со своим принцем как с лошадью или собакой, — обиженно фыркнул принц, впрочем, споро скидывая рубаху для сна и наклоняясь над тазиком.  
— Так лучше? — Уилл прижался губами к выступающему позвонку на шее Вортигерна, огладил бока.  
— Всё равно похоже, но уже приятнее.  
Пока принц умывался, Уилл раскладывал на кровати одежду.  
— Холодно всё это надевать, — принц критично рассматривал экспозицию, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ведёшь себя хуже принцессы, ей-богу.  
— Если бы ты делал с принцессой то, что делаешь со мной, тебя бы уже казнили, — Вортигерн толкнул пажа в центр мехово-одёжной кучи и, как только тот перевернулся, уселся сверху.  
— Если бы кто-то узнал, что я делаю с принцем, меня бы тоже казнили, — руки Уилла привычно устроились на бёдрах Вортигерна. — Торопимся. Инжир. Посольство. Маги. Тебе же самому интересно.  
Принц поерзал, мстительно ухмыльнувшись в ответ на придушенный стон Уилла, и вскочил на ноги.  
— Ладно, надеюсь, это не затянется на трое суток.  
Успели они с трудом, пристроившись к процессии буквально перед самым выходом к послам (во многом скорость сборов снижали перерывы на инжир и поцелуи с комментариями «сладкий» и «люблю»). И все несколько часов аудиенции (оказавшейся неожиданно мучительно скучной) принц только и делал, что старался не уснуть. Так что чуть не пропустил слова отца:  
— Тогда мой младший сын отправится к вам на обучение завтра же. Он как раз любит книги. А молодому Уильяму давно пора тренироваться с рыцарями.


	3. Кофешоп!АУ (Артигерн, Билл/Софи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф, сахарная вата и низкий рейтинг

Запомнить постоянных посетителей маленькой кофейни не так уж и сложно. Хоть она и расположена в оживлённом месте: в двух шагах от местного колледжа, тех, кто ходит сюда регулярно, а ещё и остаётся посидеть, а не заказывает кофе на вынос, совсем немного.   
В свободное время, которого у него теперь предостаточно, Артур любит придумывать им истории.   
Номер один и номер два: мужчина средних лет и девушка, слишком юная для возлюбленной. Дочка или племянница? Впрочем, на таких красавчиков вешаются женские особи любых возрастов, а у них далеко не всегда хватает совести отказать. Мужчина всегда умудряется выглядеть чертовски привлекательно, что в костюмах (по будним дням, но не всегда), что в каких-то мешковатых тряпках. Сидят всегда за столиком у стены, девушка много разговаривает, а мужчина слушает. Они часто и с удовольствием смеются. Эти двое перепробовали, наверное, все варианты кофе со льдом, которые есть в меню (и которые Артур смог придумать специально для них), и теперь их всегда ждал лавандовый раф со льдом (один с сахаром, другой без). Впрочем, наверное дочь, а не возлюбленная, есть у них какое-то внешнее сходство.   
Иногда мужчина заходит один и либо берет кофе с собой, либо устраивается за стойкой.   
Когда это случилось впервые, Артур приветливо улыбнулся и предположил:  
\- Лавандовый раф?  
Мужчина закатил глаза:  
\- Что-нибудь горячее и попроще.  
И, как бы извиняясь, добавил:  
\- Это все Айрис. Все напитки со льдом в любую погоду и мороженое на улице зимой.   
Артур улыбнулся, налил большую кружку капучино с корицей и запомнил. 

Третий постоянный посетитель приходит по утрам к самому открытию кофейни, за час до начала лекций в колледже. Он сидит за столиком у окна, читает газету и пьёт эспрессо. Их общение с Артуром, что странно в пустой кофейне, сводится к приветствию. Мужчина уходит, когда кофейня наполняется пытающимися проснуться студентами и с ним начинают здороваться, хотя сам момент его исчезновения занятому по уши Артуру удаётся поймать редко. Артуру нравится этот клиент (не только потому, что он чертовски привлекателен, хоть и в два раза старше Артура, но и потому, что с ним в кофейне на удивление уютно), хочется узнать о нем побольше, разговорить и одновременно страшно спугнуть. Он бы ещё долго искал повод нарушить сложившуюся рутину, если бы не...  
\- Артур.  
Парень оторвался от бесконечной череды студенческих латте "4, 2 с кленовым сиропом, один с имбирным, один с кленовым с соевым молоком, с имбирным посыпать корицей, последний без кофеина на обезжиренном молоке" и удивлённо воззрился на мужчину, впервые обратившегося к нему по имени.   
\- Откуда вы?..  
Мужчина выразительно стукнул себя пальцем по груди, по тому месту, где у Артура находился бейдж с именем, о котором он успел напрочь забыть.   
\- О.  
\- Когда немного рассосётся, сделаешь мне как обычно с собой?  
\- Да, конечно, мистер Уилсон.   
Мужчина удивлённо вскинул брови.  
\- Я совершено уверен, что ни разу не приходил сюда с бейджем.  
\- Зато сюда слишком часто приходят ваши студенты. И здороваются с вами. Иногда громко и хором.  
\- Один-один, - засмеялся мужчина. Смех у него тоже оказался очень приятным. - Если что, для не студентов я - Билл.  
\- Очень приятно, Билл.  
На следующее утро они говорят про кофе и Билл соглашается попробовать эспрессо с лимоном. Потом они экспериментируют с пряностями, сортами и обжаркой в поисках идеального баланса.   
А Артур продолжает собирать информацию. Наверное, это уже стало его второй страстью после кофе. Билл живет один, у него есть длинношёрстный кот ("пора уже перестать пытаться это все отчистить и просто повесить на себя табличку "будьте снисходительны, у меня пушистый кот""). Он преподаёт международное право и что-то еще совершенно заумное. Иногда пишет статьи (теперь, когда они немного общаются, Билл порой заглядывает по вечерам и сидит на привычном месте с ноутбуком). И в него влюблена половина его (и не только) студенток. Правда, кажется, Билл не обращает на это внимания. 

Четвёртая постоянная посетительница как раз из таких. Часто грустная очаровательная рыжеволосая девушка. Она приходит минут через двадцать после Билла и тихо сидит с конспектом в углу. Конспекты обычно как раз по какому-то юридическому направлению, как успевает заметить Артур. А иногда - по истории искусства, так что где девушка учится, остаётся загадкой.   
Специально для неё Артур придумывает разной изощренности коктейли от банального латте с карамелью и маршмеллоу до капучино с черникой и радужной пенкой. Ее это радует, но надолго настроение не исправляет.   
Она начинает заглядывать в кофейню по вечерам тогда же, когда и Билл. 

Пару месяцев спустя, в самый канун Хэллоуина, наконец-то случилось то, чего Артур уже не надеялся дождаться. Посетительница номер четыре поймала его буквально на входе в кофейню:  
\- Артур, извини, ты не мог бы передать это мистеру Уилсону? Я знаю, он минут через десять придёт. Пожалуйста.  
Она всунула ему в руки явно вручную сшитый полупрозрачный мешочек с печеньем в виде тыкв и летучих мышей. На завязке болталась самодельная открытка в виде той же пресловутой тыквы.   
\- Может, лучше сами передадите? Он и раньше, скорее всего придёт.  
\- Нет-нет, пожалуйста, и не говори от кого, хорошо?   
Глаза у девушки настолько умоляющие, что сложно не согласиться.   
\- Надеюсь, вы не пытаетесь просто отравить преподавателя перед экзаменом, - усмехнулся Артур и перебил уже собирающуюся начать оправдываться девушку. - Я передам. Не скажу, от кого. Честно.  
\- Спасибо! - девушка неловко чмокнула его в щеку и исчезла в утреннем октябрьском тумане.

\- У меня для тебя эспрессо с тыквенными семечками (понятия не имею, что получилось) и подарок от тайных доброжелателей.  
Билл поднял голову от газеты и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Не знаю, что меня удивит больше.   
Артур аккуратно поставил на стол чашку и положил рядом мешочек с печеньем.  
\- Не знаю, как там с содержимым, но упаковка неплоха.

\- Артур! - позвал Билл через пару минут. Обрадованным он не звучал. - Это же мисс Тернер, да?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Рыжая девушка, сидит обычно в дальнем углу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Неужели подписалась?  
\- Во-первых, у меня не так много вольных слушателей с факультета дизайна, а во-вторых, я все-таки не слепой. Она приходит сюда каждый раз, когда я здесь.   
\- Она слишком навязчива?   
\- Да нет.   
\- Дура или не в твоём вкусе?  
\- Редкая умница и вполне симпатичная.   
\- Так в чем проблема? Она же даже не твоя студентка.   
\- Артур. Она примерно твоя ровесница. А я уже староват для такого.   
Артур фыркнул:  
\- Ты на себя наговариваешь или напрашиваешься на комплимент.  
\- Я в два раза старше неё.   
\- И что? Главное, чтобы у неё аллергии на кошек не было.  
Билл пофыркал, но, похоже, так и не согласился. Хотя печенье и открытку забрал. 

Вортигерн, так зовут посетителя номер один, заявился незадолго до закрытия. Посмотрел на расставленные повсюду тыквы со страшными рожами и присвистнул:   
\- Только не говори, что ты их все сам вырезал. Мне после третьей убивать хочется.  
\- Ну да. Правда, до сих пор руки ноют.  
\- Ничего себе!   
\- Будешь пробовать тыквенный латте? Или сразу что-то со льдом?  
\- Да нет, я сегодня ненадолго. Айрис только забежит мне документы отдать и поедет праздновать. Так что давай латте.  
Вортигерн сонно залипал на руки Артура, готовящего кофе, а потом неожиданно спросил:  
\- А почему ты вообще работаешь в кофейне? И ты не пойдёшь сегодня праздновать?  
\- Да нет, наверное. Я так задолбался с этими декорациями, что от хэллоуиновской тематики уже подташнивает. Опять же, на костюм моих нервов уже не хватило. А почему бы и не в кофейне?  
\- Ну, ты чуть старше моей дочери и должен бы учиться в колледже. Извини, не хочу тебя обидеть или что, просто интересно.  
\- Не обидел. Я взял год отдыха между колледжем и университетом, потому что точно не хочу продолжать учиться по своей специальности. Осталось понять, чего я хочу.   
\- О. А специальность?  
\- Органическая химия. Не беспокойся, я не ставлю эксперименты на посетителях.  
Вортигерн хрюкнул в кофе, измазав нос пеной.

Билл не появлялся несколько дней. Артур уже начал беспокоиться, когда тот пришёл как обычно утром, облокотился на стойку и вместо приветствия сообщил:  
\- У Софи нет аллергии на кошек.  
Артур улыбнулся и кинул в кофе кардамон.  
\- Это пока ничего не значит, но, Артур, спасибо.

Рождественские декорации грозили доконать Артура ещё быстрее, чем хэллоуиновские. Гирлянды, искусственный иней на стёклах, игрушки, ёлка... кажется, Рождество он тоже теперь с удовольствием проспит.   
\- Тебе помочь?  
Балансировавший на стремянке с очередной гирляндой Артур чуть не упал. Вортигерн стоял в дверях и оценивающе осматривал масштабы бедствия.   
\- Да ладно, справлюсь. Лучше не пугай так больше.   
\- Мне не сложно и у меня есть два часа до конца занятий у Айрис.   
Артур посмотрел на ненаряженную ёлку, вздохнул и согласился.   
Вортигерн в новогоднем колпаке выглядел совершенно умилительно. Он старательно развешивал игрушки по одному ему понятной схеме и шлёпал по рукам Артура, когда тот пытался поучаствовать в процессе. Парню не оставалось ничего, кроме как смотреть, комментировать и варить им кофе. Не то что бы он был против.  
Когда прибежала Айрис, большая часть декораций уже была готова. Она опоздала на полчаса минимум и с порога попросила отца отвезти ее, а кофе сделать с собой.   
\- Я буду вечером варить первый глинтвейн. Заходи, если хочешь. Будешь почетным дегустатором, - улыбнулся Артур, отдавая Вортигерну два ледяных стакана.  
\- Буду рад, если получится.

После закрытия глинтвейн они выпили весь. Из освещения осталась только дежурная лампочка над стойкой и мерцающие гирлянды. Они сидели на диване за угловым столиком под самой ёлкой и уже третий час говорили обо всем подряд. Вортигерн, оказавшийся журналистом, - чертовски интересный собеседник и Артуру совсем не хотелось, чтобы глинтвейн и этот вечер заканчивались. В какой-то момент парень поймал себя на том, что сосредоточиться на словах Вортигерна было все тяжелее, голос гипнотизировал и, наверное, если прижаться поближе, каждое слово будет отдаваться в теле восхитительной вибрацией. Что Артур и проверил немедленно. Мужчина замолк на полуслове, но отодвинуться не попытался. Потом задал какой-то вопрос. Про вибрацию Артур был определено прав.  
\- М? - переспросил он.  
\- Ты в курсе, что мы четвёртый час сидим под омелой?   
Целуется Вортигерн, пожалуй, ещё лучше, чем рассказывает. 

На следующее утро Артур все ещё пребывал в прострации настолько, что чудом не упал, споткнувшись о кресло, переставленное специально для Софи к любимому столику Билла. Он прошипел, что пора бы и привыкнуть и наскоро привёл в порядок кофейню.   
Ночью они с Вортигерном решили, что слишком пьяны для серьёзных разговоров и действий и просто процеловались ещё с час, а потом Вортигерн сполз под стол и сделал Артуру лучший минет в его жизни.   
\- С матерью Айрис я давно в разводе и у меня сейчас нет отношений. Если тебя это когда-то интересовало, - Вортигерн, неожиданно оказавшийся за стойкой, выглядел не лучше, чем Артур пару часов назад.   
Парень ответил, только налив ему большую кружку кофе.  
\- У меня никогда не было отношений с мужчиной.  
И, помедлив, добавил:  
\- Мне интересно. 

На День Влюблённых заказов особенно много: карамельный кофе, с розовым сиропом, посыпанный сердечками и с цветной пеной. К середине дня Артуру казалось, что если он еще хоть пару раз пожелает кому-то хорошего дня, счастья и прочей лабуды, язык у него распухнет и вывалится изо рта. Как он ещё не путался в сиропах - одному богу известно.   
Вортигерн пару минут смотрел на это столпотворение, потом снял пиджак, вымыл руки и взял второй фартук:  
\- Я помогу со столиками и печеньем.   
Артур поднял на него глаза:  
\- Ты лучший. Люблю тебя.  
\- И я тебя, медвежонок.


End file.
